Mighty Love Fantasy
by Mega DMX
Summary: After looking at a photo of Dr. White and his new girlfriend, each of the mighty tells their love fantasy.
1. Pyro's Love Fantasy

Hello everyone, this going to be my first Mighty No. 9 fanfic. So please give it a fav and leave a review, and enjoy! Also, disclaimer! I don't own Might No. 9, which belong to Keiji Inafune.

* * *

In Beck's room, Beck sighed as he relaxed on his bed after the fight in the battle colosseum. Then, he decided to play his new video game which is called "Astro Kid". He starts playing as he jumps and shoot enemy robots.

"This game is pretty good. But why do I got the feeling that I've seen this before."

Beck paused the game as he heard some talking and giggling coming from outside of his room. He walked out of his room, walked down the hall as he saw all the other Mighty numbers gathering around a photo, each interested on a picture as the siblings was passing it around.

"What's going on here?" Beck confusing asked.

"Oh, hey Beck!" Cryo smilied.

"We were juzzzt looking a thizzz photo." Dyna said.

"Photo?" Dyna happily handed the photo to her brother. Beck looked over the photo as he raised an eyebrow. "Is that…"

"That's right, Private Beck! It's Dr. White, and his girlfriend!" Bat smiled.

"Who is she?" Beck questioned as he handed the photo to Pyro.

"We don't know yet; they just start dating. Avi took a picture when they're weren't looking, they look great together." Pyro explained.

"So why all the sudden interest?" Beck asked.

"We can't help ourselves… being robots, learning about love is…interesting." Brand explained.

Beck understand what Brand is talking about. "Know that I think about it…it does sound interesting. I wonder if I ever find love." Beck said to himself.

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't we tell our own love fantasy stories. I'll go first." Pyro gave a smile as he started to think.

* * *

 **PYRO'S LOVE FANTASY:**

" _This fantasy is going to have drama. My fantasy girl is fire type robot like me, we meet at the Battle Colosseum as we face off while we develop a friendship. At the time, will be a victim of abuse by her creator, who blamed her for losing at the battle colosseum. Also, she be forced to steal experimental equipment without being notice. I'll be the first one to confront her, then reason with her for what she's doing is wrong. She'll cry for what she's done, I'll comfort her, and stay with her until the local authorities arrived. She'll confess to the police. At the trial, her creator was found guilty for stealing experiments from the lab, and he was sentenced to 25 years in prison without the possibility of parole._

"Thank you for everything, Pyro. You save me."

"It's all in the day's work. I can't stay and watch you get abuse by your creator." Pyro said.

She smiled. "I know you won't."

She walked up to me and kissed me. I was surprise at first because this my first time, but then I start to enjoy and kisses her back.

* * *

"And that my siblings...is going to be my love fantasy." Pyro said.

Beck and the others we're surprised about his story.

"Wow…that…is…amazing." Avi said.

"I know." Pryo smiled with his arm crossed.

"Okay, so I heard Pyro's fantasy…anybody else have an idea on what their love life will be like?" Beck asked, out of curiosity.

"I'll go.

* * *

And this the first chapter done! Hope you guys like it. I know it's short but it's not met to be long! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Cyro and Dyna's Love Fantasy

Here's Chapter 2, enjoy.

* * *

"Okay, so I heard Pyro's fantasy…anybody else have an idea on what their love life will be like?" Beck asked, out of curiosity.

"I'll go."

"Okay, Cryo, let's hear yours." Beck said.

"And no ice puns." Shade said.

Cryo frowned. "Poopy. Fine. Here's my love fantasy."

* * *

 **CRYO'S LOVE FANTASY**

" _If we travel to Alaska, I would meet a cute robot who dresses an eskimo. I introduce my name and he introduce him, then we have a chat with each other, and then play snowball fight._

He throws a snowball at her from behind as he laughed.

"Oh you're so going to get it!"

Cyro used her left arm to vacuum the snow on the ground and stored into her back, and then used her right arm to rapid fire snowball on him.

"Is that all you got!" He shouted.

She continues rapidly fired on him until he had enough. He came out the pile of snowballs and wave his white flag which made Cryo really happy.

" _Few days of playing, we develop a small romantic relationship. We skate on ice together, watch whales jumping out of the ocean and back, and meet with polar bears. But when weeks come its time for me to head back home. He shows me a farewell gift it's a heart statue made out of ice. I'll give him a big hug for that wonderful gift. Later, I wave to him goodbye as I leave."_

* * *

"Cute. But not azzz good azzz mine." Dyna smirked.

"Oh yeah! Let's hear your fantasy!"

"Gladly."

* * *

 **DYNA'S LOVE FANTASY**

" _My future boyfriend izzz a blue humanoid robot that wearzzz lightning bolt on hizzz mask—_

" _Hey, the robot boy you're describing. Isn't that guy—_

" _Don't interrupted me, Avi, and no he'zzz completely different from whatever you're trying to refer!"_

" _Well, sorry."_

As Dyna bumps into a humanoid robot. She apologizes and he said that's okay, she notices he's caring an electric guitar with him. She told him how much she loves rock which he decided to play some music for her.

" _Wait a minute, you like music?" Mic asked._

" _I wasn't aware in that four million dollar let down that you have a taste with rock music." Avi commented._

" _GUYZZZ!"_

" _Sorry." They apologized._

During that time, we developed a relationship together. We dance into all robot club, and go to concert.

" _After the concert, we relax on top of the building and watch the stars. We'll look at each other in the eyes as we blush. We'll come closer and share a kiss as our body get electrocuted…literally. Now we're fully together, he decided to play his guitar to his yours and truly."_

He started playing as he bobbles his head. Dyna really enjoy the music he's playing, so she does the same thing by pretending she's playing a guitar.

* * *

Back in realty, Dyna was bobbing her head, playing an air guitar as she was making sounds with her mouth. Beck and the other Mighty Numbers just looked at Dyna oddly,

"Uh, Dyna." Beck said try to snap her out.

Dyna wasn't listening, she continues playing an air guitar as she makes more noise.

"How long she's going to keep doing that?" Mic asked.

"Don't know, but I'm going to get something to drink." Avi said as he flies to the kitchen.

"Get something for us, too!" Beck shouted.

* * *

Second chapter is all finished. Hope you like it? Critic, review, and fav, see ya!


	3. Mic and Bat's Love Fantasy

Chapter 3 is now up. Enjoy.

* * *

 **One hour later:**

"Man, she still going." Pyro said drinking.

"This is more embarrassing then the time I watch online where a kid was dancing crazy in the school yard. I love the internet." Avi laughed.

Bat walk next to Dyna as she continues bobbing her head, playing an air guitar. Bat takes a deep breath and shouted right into her ear. He tells her…

"DYNA! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!"

"OW! What the heck?! That wazzz right in my ear!" Dyna yelled.

"Maybe next time you should stop going to the zone after you tell your story!" Bat yelled.

"Guys, keep it down we don't want to wake up Trinity. She still recovers from the battle colosseum." Brand whispered to them.

"Sorry." They apologized.

"Alright, Mic it's your turn. What's your fantasy?" Beck asked Mic.

"Well…" Mic smiled.

* * *

 **MIC'S LOVE FANTANSY**

" _In my fantansy, I would discover a capsule beneath the caves. The origins on how on earth this capsule end up here is unknown but all I know that there's some inside. A female robot design to look like a mermaid. I take the capsule back home and free her."_

The capsule door open as steam coming out. She woken up and look at the person who freed her from her capsule and thank him.

" _For many days and weeks, I show her around the city. Teach her how to do things and…_

" _Wait you've teach her about this planet and you didn't even bother asking her where you come from or how she end up here?"_ Beck asked Mic.

" _I…Uh…"_

" _Who cares I want to see what happens next."_ Cryo said.

Mic takes her to the beach. She's super happy to see it, she jumps in the water, and playfully splash water over Mic. Mic laughed.

"Come on in Mic. It won't be fun without you." She said.

"I would love too, but I can't. I'm too heavy, I'll sink to the bottom." Mic said sadly.

"Oh. I'll be right back."

She dives in. Mic waited patiently for her to return, later, she came back with a gift for him. Mic got up from the sand, he looks at the gift that she brings. It's a necklace made from the pearls she found underwater.

" _I will love it but I'll have trouble putting around my neck. She helps me put it on and then I'll give her hug which she didn't mind because of my strength."_

* * *

"That's it?" Shade confusingly asked.

"That's it." Mic said.

"That was weak." Avi said.

"Uh…well…that's really sweet, Mic. Who's next?" Beck asked.

"I'll have a go! Now, listen up maggots, here comes my fantasy!"

* * *

 **BAT'S LOVE FANTANSY**

" _Alien robot squids come to our planet to take over of course. I take charge on the military robots to defend our home. We fought validly until I got ambush."_

Bat fired more missiles. He got some of them, but got shot by the others. It wasn't serious but he knows that he can't take them on by himself. As he was about to get killed, the squid robots were shot down and then explode. He turns to see who did that.

" _And there she was, standing like a true hero. She has the same color as mine and the best part…she looks like a tank."_

She fired missiles from her chest, arms and back. The enemies surrounded Bat are destroyed. Bat began to fall over her as rush to him and tells him that if he's okay.

"Ye-yeah I-I'm fine." Bat replied nervously as he blushed.

She smiled.

" _Me and her fought alongside together with the other military units. Hours of fighting, we defeated the entire army and develop a strong friendship until we manage to get the ship to finds its leader. Turns out it was the super computer that lead the invasion."_

" _Lame." Avi said._

" _Shut up. The computer talks about how he was created and what's his purpose blah, blah, blah. We look each other and blast the computer together. We escape the ship just before explode ending the invasion once and for all. In the end, she gave me a peck on my head and tells me we should work together soon and I say…_

"Sure. I hope you brought some big guns next time." Bat said

They both share a laugh as the sun sets.

* * *

"Wow, that is amazing!" Cryo cheered.

"Not bad. But there is no way were going to have an alien invasion." Shade said.

"Or can we." Avi said looking at the viewers.

"We're not!" Shade said to Avi.

"Okay, that's all five of the mighty numbers. Who's next?" Beck said.

"Isn't it obvious." Pryo said.

Everyone look at Avi.

"Uh…To be continued." Avi said to the viewers.

* * *

That's it for know until then, see ya.


	4. Avi and Brand's Love Fantasy

"Last time on a good Mighty No. 9 Love Fantasy chapter, we just finish Mic and Bat's love fantasy which was short but alright, and very hardcore violence. Now, it's my turn to tell my story to my siblings." Avi said to the viewers.

"Uh, Avi, who are you talking you?" Beck questioned.

"My viewers, duh." Avi replied.

Everyone look at Avi with a confuse look on their faces as that Avi talking at the wall.

"We need to talk to Dr. White about his "problems"." Mic whispered to Pyro.

"Agreed." Pryo whispered back.

"Are you going to tell us your fantasy, or what?" Shade said as he getting impatient.

"Okay, okay. So, hears my fantasy." Avi said.

* * *

 **AVI'S LOVE FANTASY:**

 _"You all probably know that I'm well known in this city for being one of the first and best robot new anchor. However, everything change when a female pink humanoid robot with equipped with roller blades. Next to her is small yellow robot design to look like camera. For weeks she's been stealing my thunder, and taking my fans away from me. I would not stand for it."_

"Hey, missy!"

"Oh, uh, Gyro right?"

"It's, Avi. What's the big idea stealing my thing."

"Listen, Gyro."

"It's Avi!"

"Whatever, listen, they want a serious anchor bot not clown."

"Clown?!"

"Now, would you please excuse I got work to do. You can let you're self out."

Avi left her room.

Avi growled. "I'll show her who's the clown."

For a while Avi tries beat in every other way but she always manage to beat him. She's getting more fans everyday. Avi had enough, he set up a prank that resembles to Squidward's prank. His plan went successful and everyone is laughing at her. Embrarrassed, She tan off, but Avi felt bad about it. Avi catches up with her. He found her crying on the sidewalk, and went over to speak to her.

"Didn't you humiliate me enough?"

"You're the one trying to steal my job." Avi said. "Why?"

She sighed. "I was built to be camera bot for an anchor, but I don't want to be a camera bot want to be first female robot to be a news anchor. Leave my previous life and move her to get a this job but there's already a anchor robot, so I study you, and beat you so I could get attention.

"It's not about getting attention," said Avi.

"It's not?"she said

"Being an entertainer is about bringing a good time to other people, and to make them happy, it doesn't have to be serious all the time." said Avi said.

"I never thought about it that way," she said.

"I can help you out," offered Avi.

"After that humiliation, there's no way I'm going back,"she said.

"I can help you to improve yourself," said Avi. "Consider it my apology for embarrassing you."

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk,"

"It's okay!" said Avi. "Let's get you fix up before the battle Colosseum starts."

She smiled.

Later, the battle Colosseum had began. Avi and his new assistant talks about the battle that is happening. Overtime, they develop romance for each other. Everytime there on break, Avi usually take her flying which she enjoys.

"How you holding up?!" Avi asked.

"Great! Avi, I just want to know I'm glad we meet! If you haven't prank me then I will still be a jerk!"

"No problem! It's all in the past," said Luan."Hey, I know a place where they do karaoke, you're up for it?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Hang on!" Avi said as he flies her to clouds.

* * *

"Well, what do you think guys?" Avi asked.

"That wazzz pretty good, Avi. Not bad at all." Dyna said.

"Mine is better." Cryo said.

"All stories are great, Cryo. There is no competition for any of this." Beck told Cryo.

"Fine. Alright, Brand, it's you're turn." Cryo said to Brand.

"Very well. I will gladly tell you my fantasy." Brand said.

* * *

 **BRAND'S LOVE FANTASY:**

" _I was minding my own business as I walk down the streets. Then suddenly, I_ _saw three robo biker gang in the junkyard terrorize a dark violent humanoid female robot that has raven color hair that covers her eyes "_

The gang laughed while driving there bikes around her.

"I'm not scared of you guys."

"You should be doll. We're going to teach lesson for leaving the group."

Brand rush to her quick. "Nighty, night, toots!". Before one of the biker gang attacks her, Brand arrived on time and kicked the biker down.

"You harm her, you'll have to deal with me. " Brand said as he pull out his swords.

"Did you see that?" One of the gang said

"Yeah, lets get him". Brand slice the other biker's bike in half as he crash onto those broken cars. "Your dead dude! The biker was about to run her over but Brand throws his blade at bike's engine causing to explode. Brand raise is sword on one of the biker and said, "Leave."

The biker bots leaves but not before saying...

"This isn't over we'll be back!" He said as he ran off.

"Are you okay?" Brand asked her.

She look at him and blushes to see how handsome he is. "Y-yes. Thank you...who are you?"

"My name is Brandish, but you can call Brand for short."

"Okay, Brand." She smilied.

"Tell me. You seem to know them. Tell me, who are those guys?"

She explain to him that she was part of their gang for while until she saw how the gang treated humans and damage city property. She wants to out but they can't can't no for an answer. Any who try to bail or leave will be punished which made Brand mad.

"Those monsters! I won't let them near you, I promise."

She blushes even more knowing how brave he is.

"Where are they located?"

"At the abandoned robot factory. But please be careful."

"Never fear. As long my blades are sharps as tack, nothing can stop me. I'll take you to my place where you can be save in the mean time." Brand offer.

"Thank you again."

At the Robot Factory, we see robo gang here feeling bored, messing around with their bikes, spraying graffiti on the walls, and playing cards. The leader who is a green bulk size robot is waiting for the red robot to show up. The three robo bikers told him that a red robot who carries swords attack them while trying to get the traitor and he probably know that he'll be coming after him and his gang. And he was right, Brand slice the front door in peaces and enter as the gang surrounded him.

"So, you're the robot that attack my boys?"

"That's right. And I came here to tell you to leave the girl alone." Brand said.

"Listen, red one. Anyone who bail the group will be punish for their lives. You don't make the rules around here."

"If you won't leave her alone, then, I'll have to put you down."

"Very well. I'll accept this challenge." He said

The gang spread wide for them to have room. He jumped up from his throne and crashed down causing Brand to fall.

"You like that, well here. Here's a present for you." He throw a machine at him but he cut it in half, he created another earthquake when jump from the air and on to the ground causing Causing Brand to be paralyzed. He gave him a bear hug as he squeeze his life. The gang laugh at Brand knowing it's already over. But then all the sudden, the leader got shot in the head making him to let go, he look and see that it was the girl that Brand saved.

"You little..."

Brand cut him off when he slash his chest with his swords. "You better watch you're month, biker leader!"

He got up and charge towards him. Brand jump over him and kick him in the back. He got back up and charge again, but this time Brand slice off his legs causing him to fall and land on his face. Brand flip him over told him "If I see you or any your friends again, I'll have no choice but to destroy you."

He has no choice but to accept his words. The biker gang took their boss and drives in their bike never to be seen again. Brand put his swords away when all the sudden he gets a hug from a raven girl.

"Thank goodness you're okay."

"I thought I told you to stay at home until it's over."

"I know, but I'm worried that you won't come back so I help you alittle."

Brand chuckles. "Thank you. Now, it's over you go anywhere you want to be."

"Actually, I was thinking of staying with you." She said as she blushes.

"Well, uh, I hope my siblings will be fond for you're arrival." Brand said nervously as he carries her with both arms.

"You have siblings?"

"Yeah, but stay away from Cryo and Avi. They could be quite annoying."

 _"Hey!"_ They said.

"Oh and Brand."

"Yeah?"

She lower his head kisses him in the lips. "Thanks again for everything."

"Uh, y-your welcome."

* * *

"How's that guys?" Brand asked his siblings.

"Holy Mega doodles! That was an incredible fantasy!" Avi shouted with excitement.

"Avi!" They angrily whispered Avi.

"Sorry. But that was some fantasy you come up with." Avi said.

"I hear that." Bat said.

Beck gave a nod as he looked around. So far, he heard seven of his siblings. Only one more left to go...

* * *

And the fourth chapter is done. How do you like it guys? Anyway fav, follow, and review or criticize.


End file.
